


Small Struggles

by Snail_Pail



Series: Lost Witchling AU [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Chaotic Children, Childish fun, F/F, Frogs, Lumity, Luz and amity are ten, No beta reader, Other, Shenanigans, We Die Like Men, Worms, amity misses home, camilia tries, lost witchling au, luz is mischievous, luz tries her best, soft angst with a side of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: Luz and Amity are chaotic ten year olds, chaos is to be expected. They may not always get along, but Amity can always count on Luz to help her when she's feeling down; especially when it has to do with a common dislike.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Lost Witchling AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954078
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	Small Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story :3 This is a lil' drabble of mine for my AU!  
> If you want to learn more about this AU, you can find it here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793802/chapters/65363917

“Amity!”

The sound of bare feet pounding against the hardwood floors could be heard as Luz made her way towards her shared room, a wide smile on the tan girl’s face. The ten year old wore a long-sleeved grey sweater, along with pale jeans; both dirtied from playing outside.

A few moments later the door at the end of the hall was pulled open, a hazel haired girl walking out with a curious look on her face. Her hair was neatly brushed, and she wore a black and purple floral patterned tank top, along with a white skirt. She seemed around the same age as Luz, but perhaps a few inches taller.

“Luz, you don’t have to yell-” Amity cut herself off as she noticed something squirming in Luz’s hands, causing her golden eyes to go wide in curiosity.

“What’cha got?” She inquired as Luz stopped in front of her and bounced with giddiness. “I hope it’s not a snake, remember what happened last time?” Amity seemed to shudder at the memory, clearly not happy with it.

“Aw c’mon Ami! That was one time, plus I found something harmless for once.” Once Luz finished speaking she held her hands out to Amity, revealing a mass of squirming pink worms. The other girl was quick to sidestep, a look of disgust on her face.

“Eww! How can you hold those? They’re so squirmy and slimy!” She replied, taking another step back as Luz giggled and moved her worm filled hands closer.

“Aw, don’t be shy! The worms just wanna say hello!” With a squeal Luz moved the worms closer towards amity, only for the other girl to let out a disgusted squeak, quickly darting away from the latina’s outstretched hands and back down the hall she had come from. Luz was on her trail in a heartbeat, a series of unbridled laughs escaping as she gave chase.

“I just took a shower! I don’t want to hold those icky things!” Amity shouted while almost tripping over the rug as she swerved towards the stairs, hopping down them two at a time. The only response she got was a fit of giggles and a second pair of feet thudding down the stairs right behind her.

The two of them ran straight into the living room, Amity quick to take shelter behind the recliner. The brunette peeked over the chair, seeing Luz standing just in front of it with a mischievous grin. Without warning, the latina dashed around the chair, causing Amity to screech and bolt away, rounding the coffee table and narrowing her eyes. Luz poked her head out from behind the recliner, receiving a raspberry from the witchling.

“The wormies just want a kiss Ami! Then they’ll leave you be! C’mo-o-o-o-on.” Luz giggled, dragging out the last word as she slowly walked towards the coffee table. Before the other girl could respond, a third pair of footsteps could be heard as Camilia came into the room from the kitchen.

“Cariños, what are you doing?” She asked. Right after, Amity took a mad dash towards the woman and hid behind her, latching onto her shirt.

“Cami! Luz brought worms into the house!” She squeaked, Luz quickly hiding her hands behind her back as she looked towards her mom. Camilia sighed, turning her attention from the witchling then to her daughter.

“Dios mío Luz, again with the worms? And look at you, you need to get cleaned up soon, go get changed- And put those worms back outside before you give Amity a heart attack!” She waved Luz off, the girl having a huge grin on her face despite the disappointment from her mother. As Luz went to the front door and slipped out, Camilia turned to Amity and ruffled her hair.

“You two are a handful, you know that?” She said with a smile as Amity swatted the latina’s hand away, quick to fix her hair. 

____

Around an hour had passed after the worm incident, and the three of them were sitting around the table in the kitchen eating. Dinner that night consisted of steamed broccoli, rice pudding(w/ lactose free milk), and grilled cheese sandwiches. The two girls had helped cook, and had only made a few messes.

Luz sat beside Amity, while Camilia sat opposite of the two. The witchling’s plate was almost empty, though she seemed hesitant on the grilled cheese. Luz on the other hand had gobbled her grilled cheese up, but was determined to skip the broccoli despite her mother’s pleas.

“So girls, how are you both doing in school? Anything interesting happen last week?” Camilia asked idly, taking another bite of her broccoli. Luz seemed to immediately perk up, starting to chatter.

“School was good! I’m glad it’s the weekend though, cuz’ I get to spend time with you and Amity. Oh! On Thursday I found a frog at recess and brought it inside! I named her Hecate! I dunno where she went though..” Luz trailed off, obviously slightly sad at the lost frog. On the other hand, Amity let out a disgruntled squeak.

“A frog?? There was a frog in my classroom friday! Maybe that was her- Luz you shouldn’t bring animals into the school! Or home! Frogs and worms should stay outside silly!” Amity grumbled the last part, though in a somewhat teasing manner. Luz stuck her tongue out in response.

“Luz, cariño, you brought a frog to school? I honestly shouldn’t be surprised.. Please be more careful love, frogs should stay outside.”

“Yes mami.” Luz quickly responded, shoveling a spoonful of rice pudding into her mouth. This caused Camilia to chuckle, but she brought her attention to Amity soon after.

“What about you dulzura? How was school?” She asked, catching Amity’s attention as she set down her fork.

“Oh- Uh.. It was ok I guess, but..” The brunette trailed off, idly tapping her hands on the table as she looked at her plate.

“But what?” Luz pushed, eyebrows furrowing in slight concern for her best friend. 

“I still don’t understand anything. Math doesn’t make sense no matter what I do! And don’t get me started on history. Human school doesn’t make any sense!” Amity pouted, drawing her hands into her lap with a sad sigh.

“Oh Amity, it’s alright. I-” Camilia had started to say, but Amity had quietly cut her off.

“May I be excused?” She asked softly, pushing her plate to the side. After a moment of silence Camilia gave her a nod, worry etching itself onto her face as she watched the witchling get up from the chair and silently make her way out of the kitchen.

One quick glance at Luz showed her that the latina was just about ready to bolt after her. With a sigh Camilia got Luz’s attention and waved her hand in a shooing motion.

“Go keep her company cariño, it’ll probably help her feel better to have you with her. I’ll clean the kitchen.”

Without another word Luz was already bounding into the living room, scanning the empty room before heading up the stairs. Amity was probably in their room, so that’s where she would go.

As Luz made her way through the upstairs hall, she tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to scare the witchling. Any other time she would have barged into their room happily, but she realised that it probably wasn’t the best idea right now. Coming up to the bedroom door, she slowly opened it with a creak. Peeking her head in, her eyes furrowed in confusion as she saw no one in there. Blankets and stuffed animals were strewn about, but that was normal. 

Luz stood there for a moment and was about to leave the room when she suddenly froze, hearing a quiet sound. She stood still for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was before it suddenly clicked. It was crying. Amity was crying, and it sounded like it was coming from underneath the girl’s bed.

With a worried look in her eyes the latina was quick to make her way into the room and shut the door, then hurriedly turned around and made her way to the witchling’s bed and kneeling down. Sitting on the floor, she could make out clearly the sound of quiet weeping. Slowly, she reached out towards the blanket that covered the underside of the mattress and lifted it up, causing the sounds of crying to abruptly stop.

She couldn’t see too well because of how dark it was, but she could clearly make out the form of a crying Amity, big wet tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged a pillow. The young girl frowned slightly, but didn’t comment on it.

“Hey Amity..” She mumbled quietly, said girl quickly going to rub the tears from her face as she turned to Luz.

“L-Luz, hi..” Came Amity’s hoarse reply, the young girl squeezing the pillow in her hands slightly. After she spoke the witchling slowly scooched over, making room underneath the bed for the human girl. Luz took that as an invitation and slowly made her way under the mattress as well, letting out a surprised hiss as she bumped her head, but didn’t say anything. She let go of the blanket which left the two of them in darkness.

They stayed in a comforting silence for a few heartbeats, before Amity finally spoke up.

“I.. I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be! I mean, don’t be sorry.. It’s ok.” Luz was quick to reassure, a tear-filled giggle coming from the taller girl. Another beat of silence passed the ten year olds.

“I miss learning magic.. Magic school was so much easier. Human school sucks, no offence.” Amity mumbled, burrowing the side of her face into the pillow.

“Yeah.. Human school does suck. I’ve never understood it!” Luz replied idly, laying her head on her arms.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I suck at math.. Hey! Maybe I could help you with your magic! It might not be as good as your magic school stuff, but it’ll be gooder than human school!” Luz proposed, a toothy smile that couldn’t be seen growing on her face.

“But.. How?” Amity asked dumbfoundedly, confusion etched into her words.

“It shouldn’t be too hard! You already have magic, so that’s part of it! Maybe my mami can help find stuff to help!”

“I don’t know, Luz..” Uncertainty bubbled in the young witchling’s voice and chest, doubt clouding her mind.

“C’mon Ami! It’ll be alright! We can do it, say it with me. We can do this together!” As the latina spoke, Luz reached her hand out, grasping around in the dark until she found Amity’s hand and held it.

“We.. We can do this together..” Amity said slowly, somewhat unsure.

“Yeah! Heck yeah we can Ami! I’ll help you be the best magic person ever!” Excitement rose in Luz’s voice, and Amity was quick to respond afterwards, her tears long gone.

“Yeah.. Yeah! We can do this together!” Amity repeated, a laugh escaping her.

“But not right now because I’m sleepy, ok?” The human girl quickly added, her eyelids drooping somewhat.

“Mhh, ok. But we can start tomorrow right?”

“Yeah!” 

“Promise?” The witchling asked softly.

“I promise!”


End file.
